It is desirable when prefabricating building sections, such as prefabricated wall and/or floor panels, to provide provision for easily mounting fasteners to the panel. This would allow for custom fit-outs to be completed easily and cost effectively.
It is also desirable to reduce product proliferation amongst construction fasteners by making mounting fasteners interchangeable with different types of anchors.
Examples of the present disclosure seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous masonry anchors, or to at least provide a useful alternative.